Ahsoka's Destiny
by doconnor
Summary: Anakin has to come to terms with Ahsoka's decision to leave the Jedi Order


The battle in the hanger around Ahsoka was reaching a fever pitch. Anakin had Grievous tied up, the Clone Troopers had the droids under control and she was going after Count Dooku, who was fleeing to an escape pod. His arm was almost entirely blown off by an earlier explosion and his leg was being held together by the Force.

She caught up with the Count just before he reached the pod, leaped in front of him and brought her lightsaber to his neck. He stuttered to a stop and fell backwards. He launched Force lighting but she easily absorbed it with her lightsaber. Dooku knew he was finished.

Ahsoka looked up and noticed that across the hanger two Destroyers had rolled in and attacked the Clone Troopers from behind. The squad was quickly decimated until only Rex was left.

She knew she could race across the hanger and save him.

She knew it would mean Dooku would escape

She knew this decision would shape the rest of her life.

She knew she had reached the Trial of Spirit, her final moment as a Padawan.

She knew she wasn't going to pass the Trail.

She knew it was her destiny.

She released the switch on her lightsaber and listened to the sound of it disengaging for the last time. The holograms that surrounded her flickered out of existence, replaced with the holoprojector covered walls of the Jedi Trials Chamber.

Grievous disappeared just as Anakin was cutting him to pieces. He knew that it meant that the Trial was over, but his heart sank when he saw his Padawan walk over holding her lightsaber in her out stretched hand.

Ahsoka said, "Master, I resign from the Jedi Order." She tried to get him to take her lightsaber, but he refused.

Anakin was angry. "No! Unacceptable! It is my fault. You shouldn't quit because I was a bad teacher. You can get a new master and retake the trails."

Ahsoka looked up at him and her eyes softened. "You are a great teacher. You taught me to be a great Jedi," she looked away, "but you also taught me to follow my heart."

Ahsoka explained, "My choice was to capture Dooku and save the galaxy or save one person. I know I would have saved Rex, because I love him. I love him more then the whole galaxy, just as you love Padme."

Anakin shot an angry look at her, but then realized he couldn't hide it. He asked, "How did you know?"

"It doesn't take a Jedi mind trick to see how you feel about her. I've seen the looks you exchange, your mysterious disappearances when we are on Coruscant."

Anakin began to relax thinking about Padme, and remembering the suspicious moments he saw between Ahsoka and Rex. Anakin reached out his hand to take her lightsaber, but suddenly withdrew it and turned away from her. "You can't leave. The Republic needs you. The Sith must be defeated."

Ahsoka shook her head. "The Sith are controlling the Separatists in order to create conflict. It is the fear that the war creates that gives the Sith their power. The Chancellor has enabled that fear by fighting this war. We can't defeat the Sith by fighting them, but only by refusing to.

"We've created a great war machine. The people have surrendered the liberties they once cherished, the very ones we fight to defend. Why, the Chancellor may was well be the Sith Lord with how he allows himself to be manipulated by them."

Anakin glared at her. "The Chancellor is a great man."

Ahsoka smiled. "See. You love the Chancellor. You also love Obiwan, me and even your Astromech." They both laughed a little. "You taught me that through the love of individuals you can gain the love of all people that is the Jedi calling." Ahsoka said seriously, "I believe it is your destiny to bring balance to the Force. You are the Chosen One."

Without thinking, Anakin raised his lightsaber to her. "No! I am not the Chosen One. I don't have the strength." He lowered his eyes and lightsaber. "You don't know what goes through my mind, the terrible dreams I have and... the things I've done. You are my only legacy, my only redemption. Ahsoka, you are the only one keeping me from turning to the Dark Side"

"That's not true. I can feel the good in you. It's from everything a Jedi is not supposed to have. You're love for Padme. Your passion. I know you'll never turn to the Dark Side. I have foreseen it."

Anakin looked amazed. "With the Force?"

Ahsoka shook her head and smiled. "No, with my heart."

Anakin reached out for the lightsaber. Ahsoka placed it in his hand, but before she could let go Anakin said, "Promise me one thing. If I turn to the Dark Side, I want you to kill me."

Ahsoka pulled her hand away from the lightsaber. "No, Master. I can't."

Anakin was instant. "You must. You are the only one I would hold back on. You are the only one who could do it."

Ahsoka lowered her head, closed her eyes and thought. "No. There is another."

Anakin could tell it would be useless ask who.

They walked out the door where Yoda, Obiwan and several other council members where waiting. Obiwan looked shocked to see Anakin holding Ashoka's lightsaber.

Anakin announced, "Ahsoka has failed to complete the Trail. I have failed you."

Yoda shook his head. "No, young Skywalker. Proven her spirit, she has. Hmmmm?"

Ahsoka stepped forward. "I want to thank you for all that you have given me, Masters. I..."

Yoda interrupted, "Your Masters, we are no longer. Friends, we are. Heh, heh."

Everyone smiled and agreed. They each said their goodbyes to her. Just as Ahsoka was leaving the chamber, Obiwan called out to her, "The Force will be with you, always."

After she left, Obiwan turned to Anakin and asked, "How am I going to keep you out of trouble, now?"

_End Theme_

Based upon Star Wars, created by George Lucas.

* * *

This was the start of a longer story I was thinking of writing. Rather then doing it properly, I'll just summarize what I had planned:

_Ahsoka__ and Rex live a spartan existence on the _Twilight_, prospecting asteroids. Like all Force-sensatives and first generation clones, they are constantly on the run from bounty hunters and other agents of the Empire._

_One day, a bounty hunter catches up to them. Ahsoka__ is able to foresee his arrival, but can't save Rex. _Ahsoka_, devastated, feels the Dark Side over come her._

_She goes to Yivin IV and finds one of Ventress's lightsabers and takes a hand full of soil soaked in her blood to cloak herself in the Dark Side._

_She travels to Alderaan to meet with her old acquaintance Bail Organa to ask him to allow her to pose as a diplomat so she can get access to the Emperor and Darth Vader and assassinate them._

_He and his daughter, Leia, try and convince her that it is a suicide mission and she should instead become join the Rebellion and train a new generation of Jedi before the knowledge is lost forever. Ahsoka__ refuses, threatening them with her Sith lightsaber and they reluctantly agree to her plan. Ahsoka__ also tells Leia she is not the last of the Jedi and the she can still feel Obiwan Kenobi somewhere in the galaxy, on a planet of sand._

_She returns on Coruscant, flying an escort fighter. You'll never guess who her Astromech was._

_After observing a tense meeting between Organa and other Alderaan diplomats and the Emperor, she sneaks back into the throne room to meet her final destiny..._

This scenario also helps explain one of the reasons Anakin believes he deserves to be a Jedi Master in Revenge of the Sith: because he completed training a of Padawan, except she choose not be become a Jedi.


End file.
